


3 January 1984

by duva, fictionalcandie



Series: Sirius Is A Totally Helpful Advice Columnist 'verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duva/pseuds/duva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home again, home again, jiggity jig. (There are no jigs here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 January 1984

"What exactly did you put in my bag?" James complains, dropping said bag unceremoniously onto Sirius's bed. "Rocks?"

"Presents," replies Sirius vaguely, while dropping his own bag _next to_ his bed. He casts a slightly disapproving look at James's bag. "Could you possibly be persuaded into using your highly impressive Quidditch muscles to move that thing?"

James somehow manages to look both haughty and flattered at the same time. "Why?"

"Because it needs to not be there anymore." Sirius is taking a few backward steps away from the bed.

"I like it there."

"James. Please?"

Shaking his head slightly, James lifts the bag off the bed and places it on the floor right next to it. "There. Happy?"

In answer, Sirius gives him a bright smile. Then he retraces his steps to the bed, not stopping when he reaches it, but enthusiastically pitching headfirst onto it. "Aaah," he sighs happily.

"… you are how old again?"

Sirius doesn't reply. He flings out his arms, as if trying to hug the bed, and wiggles his way closer to the center of it. "My most beloved bed," he murmurs dreamily, "Oh, how I have missed thee!"

James looks very amused. "Should I just leave you two alone, then?"

Sirius, who had closed his eyes, cracks them open, and cranes his neck to peer at James. "What? No, of course not. You should join me, actually."

"What, before I even start unpacking?" James protests, even as he is moving closer to the bed again. 

"It is practically your bed as well now, anyway" Sirius points out, rolling slightly onto his side, the better to smirk lasciviously at the other man. He pats the bed next to his torso, and his voice deepens a little. "You should come say hello, too."

James regards him for a second, licking his lower lip. The next moment he's half on the bed, half on top of Sirius. "Hello," he murmurs, face inches away from the other man's as he pushes him onto his back.

Sirius's eyes are twinkling as he reaches up and pulls the glasses from James's nose. "To me, or the bed?" he questions provocatively, gently tossing the glasses toward the other side of the bed.

"Does it matter?" James manages to get out, before he captures Sirius's lips with his own, tangling both hands in his hair. Sirius's groan suggests that it, in fact, does not. His arms wrap around James.

James, kicking off his shoes, tears one hand away from Sirius's hair — leaving it rather tousled — and instead slides it up his belly and chest, under his shirt. In response, Sirius lets go of James entirely, pushing him away slightly and saying "Hang on." Without waiting for any kind of reply, he sits up, stripping off his t-shirt in the process, then bending over and yanking at his motorcycle boots.

"Why d'you wear those silly things?" James complains, his hands going to Sirius's jeans.

"They're comfortable, they make me look cool, and they're good advertisement," states Sirius in a hurried manner. His boots off, he turns his attention to James's shirt.

"Your jeans are good advertisment," states James, working on the buttons.

Sirius laughs, still trying to remove James's t-shirt without interrupting the progress of his hands. "Of _Mathilda_ , James, not my arse."

"Who says I'm talking about your arse?"

"Weren't you?" returns Sirius, and he sounds faintly curious. "Raise your arms a minute, mate." Somewhat reluctantly, James complies. Sirius promptly pulls his shirt off, and tosses it away. "There. Now," he says, sending his own hands to the fastening of James's jeans, "weren't you?"

In response, James shoves his hand inside Sirius's now unfastened jeans. "No."

"What, then?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

His breath hitching noticeably, Sirius just grins. Groaning, James pushes him back onto the bed.

"If my jeans do such a good job," Sirius asks, working his hand into James's jeans and boxers to stroke him, "then why'd you pack those stupid tight things?"

"I, uh," James grits out, arching into his hand. "I don't — take them off?"

"Whose do you mean?"

"Hmm?"

Sirius grins. "Yours, or mine?"

"Either. Both." James grins back at him, a rather feral look on his face.

"Right." Sirius pulls his hand out, grasping the sides of James's jeans with both hands and pushing them, and his boxers, down. "I can do that."

Kicking them off the rest of the way, James tugs at Sirius's, now unfastened, trousers. "And these."

Lifting his hips off the bed, Sirius helps push the inconvenient articles of clothing down. James sits back on his heels, grabbing both his and Sirius's now discarded clothing and pushing them off the bed altogether.

"Naked is so much better," mumbles Sirius, reaching for the back of James's head and pulling him down across his chest.

"And here I thought that was a statement you reserved for when you're drunk."

Sirius grins. "I always like naked better."

"You," James states, leaning in to brush his lips across Sirius's, "are a terrible, terrible influence."

"Funny, you weren't complaining _before_ …" Chuckling, Sirius runs his hands down James's back.

"Am I complaining now?"

"Well, I guess not," admits Sirius, turning his kisses to James's neck. "Though, you _are_ on top this time."

Grinning, James wraps his arms around the other man, rolling them over. "What was that?"

"…What, you like it on the bottom?" remarks Sirius, raising his eyebrows and grinning. "But you have practice tomorrow, don't you?" James's ears and cheeks turn rather red, but this does not stop him from placing both hands squarely on Sirius's arse. Sirius's eyes darken noticeably. "James."

"Yeah?"

"I…" Sirius breaks off with a groan, leaning down and kissing James rather savagely. Then, his voice rough and quiet, "Don't be an idiot."

"Wasn't planning on it," James answers, reaching up to recapture Sirius's lips.

Sirius considers this for a second. Eventually, he starts to grin. "Oh… Really?"

"Really," James states, his hands sliding down to the top of Sirius's thighs, and then back up again.

Sirius's grin gets wider. "Well… all right, then."

Suddenly appearing rather unsure of himself, James bites down on his own lower lip for a moment, before pressing a kiss to Sirius's collar bone. Seeming to sense his uncertainty, Sirius's grin softens to a smile. "It should work," he opines confidently.

"Hmm?"

"Like this." As he speaks, Sirius is spreading his legs, to straddle the tops of James's thighs. Teasingly, he adds, "You're bossy enough, I think you could manage from the bottom."

"Oi!" protests James, but with a grin. "So you want to — I mean, you want me to —"

"Well, of course," and despite the brazen look on his face, Sirius's eyes are still soft. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure," James murmurs, still rather flushed, his hands still on Sirius's buttocks.

"What, you didn't think you were bossy?"

"Shut up."

" _See_?" says Sirius, trying to smother his laughter and failing miserably. A moment later, with his grin fading, he growls. "Damn, that's hot."

James raises a questioning eyebrow.

"The bossy," Sirius mutters in explanation, rocking his hips against James's.

"Then why are you complaining?" James asks, hands tightening their grip.

"I'm sorry, was I complaining?"

"You get off on insulting me, don't you?"

Sirius's response is to attempt to look innocent, and rock his hips again. James hisses. "Keep doing that and this whole argument will be void."

"Want it that much, do you?" Sirius laughs, but he stills his hips.

"It's your fault anyway," James says, one of his hands sliding up Sirius's back to his neck, bringing his face down to his own, before returning to where it was. "All that teasing while we were checking out from the hotel…"

Lips little more than a breath away from James's, Sirius gives an unrepentant grin. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," James replies, stealing a quick kiss before pulling away slightly, his blush returning full force. "Er, how —"

"Use your head, Potter."

"Easy for you to say," James chuckles, then closes his eyes. "Can you reach the… y'know?"

Resisting the urge to tease James for his apparent inability to articulate the word 'lube', Sirius calmly asks, "It's in your bag, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Right." A determinedly purposeful look on his face, Sirius climbs carefully off of James and crawls to the edge of the bed. He bends over to reach James's suitcase, apparently unmindful of the view this grants the other man, and rummages through it.

"You know," James informs him, eyes fixed on the view presented to him, "that'd have been a whole lot easier if you'd let me leave the bag on the bed…"

"Complaining again?" Sirius calls over his shoulder. Then, "Aha!"

"Sirius," James complains.

"Here." Straightening, Sirius turns and tosses the bottle of lube at James.

"This is no good to me with you over there," James says, catching the bottle easily without taking his eyes from Sirius.

"Lemme fix that," replies Sirius, moving back over to him. James somehow manages not to look at either Sirius's face or the bottle in his hand, which seems to amuses Sirius, as he chuckles. "Does it do you any good now?"

James glares at him half-heartedly. Chuckling again, Sirius leans in to kiss him, one hand tangling in his hair.

This seems to mollify James, and when he breaks away, he murmurs, "All right. How.. I mean, how do I —"

The hand in James's hair moves down to cup the back of his neck. "D'you remember what I did… before?"

"Vaguely," James mutters.

"Only vaguely?" mutters Sirius, while in the process of stealing a few more kisses. He pauses, to catch James's lower lip between his teeth, and then quietly, teasingly asks, "Well, you _do_ understand what that's _for_ , don't you?"

"I was drunk, Si; I'm not retarded." One of James's hands moves down Sirius's back. "So. Er. How'd you wanna —"

Sirius moves so that his face is hidden in James's neck, so that James cannot see his smile. He trails a few kisses across his skin. "Really, Jim, if you know what it's for, and you're not retarded, surely you can just use your head?"

"Okay," James says, sounding half annoyed, half anxious. "All right. Er, like this?"

"James," Sirius says after a moment, his voice gentle now. "Not that I'm an expert…" A pause. "… but I assume it works however you can reach."

"Okay," says James again, face still rather red, as he manages to get the bottle open. "I just — I just don't want to hurt you, or anything."

From the safety of his spot near James's neck, Sirius rolls his eyes slightly — but he's smiling softly to himself. "I promise to stop you if you do."

"Right," James nods, his now slick hand moving back down Sirius's back. "Good." A pause. "Si, I can't really reach —"

Not troubling to hide his grin now, Sirius moves even closer, throwing one leg back over James's, so that he's straddling him again.

"Thank you."

Sirius's grin just gets wider. He rocks his hips, brushing his erection against James's.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" James says, as his finger finally grazes Sirius's entrance.

"Just making sure all your verbal acrobatics hadn't… ruined anything," replies Sirius, on a stifled gasp. James's only response is gently pushing his finger inside. Sirius gasps again, less disguised. His hands, on the bed either side of James, supporting him, clench the covers.

"All right?"

"Shut up," grunts Sirius, whose eyes have practically closed.

Frowning slightly in concentration, James moves his finger most of the way out, then back in again. Sirius bites his lip, a slight frown of consideration appearing between his brows.

"… no?"

"What?" Sirius's eyes open again. "No!" He moves his arse back, against James's hand. " _Yes_."

Now it's James's turn to grin. "All right," he murmurs, easing in a second finger. A tiny, low noise comes from the back of Sirius's throat, and his eyes go half-lidded again.

"Yeah?" James groans, arching up a little against him as he repeats his earlier motion.

In response, Sirius presses his hips down to meet James's, at the same time greedily demanding, "Another, James."

"Shit," James breathes. "You sure?"

" _Yes_ ," snaps Sirius, like he resents James wasting the time it took to ask the question.

James wordlessly complies. The little noise from Sirius's throat repeats, louder and deeper.

"Fuck," James says, rather breathless. "Like that, don't you?"

With a wordless nod, Sirius rocks his hips shamelessly. 

With a look on his face that's a strange mixture of awe and smugness, James tries curling his fingers a little as they move in again.

Eyes flying open, Sirius's breath catches. Loudly.

"I'm sorry —"

" _Do that again_."

"This?" James asks, curling his fingers again.

Sirius moans. And bucks his hips.

Using his free hand, James pulls Sirius's face in for a kiss, which Sirius returns hungrily. "Good?" James asks, lips still pressed against Sirius's.

"Fuck," is Sirius's eloquent reply. Grinning, James kisses him again.

"All right," groans Sirius, the grip of his fingers on the sheets growing even tighter. "Properly, now?"

"Properly?"

Sirius does not look impressed by his lack of comprehension. " _Fuck_ me!"

Groaning, James slides his fingers out, both of his hands moving to grip Sirius's hips.

Muttering his approval, Sirius reaches between them for James's cock. Inhaling sharply, James closes his eyes.

A rather impatient, wild look on his face, and apparently having decided that the lube left from James's fingers will suffice, Sirius guides James's head to his entrance and presses down, a little, with his hips.

"Oh sh — Sirius, Sirius, calm down —"

Sirius pauses, his breathing so heavy he's practically panting slightly. He gives James a long, hot look. "… calm down?" he eventually manages to ask, almost disbelievingly.

Releasing his grip on one hip for a moment, James grabs the bottle of lube, handing it to Sirius. "Easy."

Though he still looks a little impatient, Sirius nonetheless obediently takes the time to apply some of the lube to James's cock, recapping the bottle haphazardly, and spread it with a few swift, sure strokes of one hand. With the other he tosses the lube away again. He gives James another of those stares that seem to smolder, and says, "James?"

"Yeah?" James says, eyes half-lidded and rather dazed as they flick from Sirius's hand to his face.

"May I now?" he asks, stroking again.

"Oh, fuck." James's eyes close the rest of the way. "Yeah. Yes."

Without wasting time on a response, Sirius repositions himself the slight bit needed, and again bears down with his hips.

James's hands clench on Sirius's hips, as though he's keeping himself from pulling them downwards. A look of intense restraint on his face, Sirius continues his downward motion, slowly taking more of James's cock inside himself.

"Shiiiiiit," James breathes, hands grasping even harder. "Are you -- you all right?"

Sirius nods. "Just— 'easy'," he says, his tone slightly accusatory.

At this, James lets out a chuckle which turns into a moan halfway through. "Merlin —"

Sirius pauses for a second, James's full length buried in him, and then moves to lift his hips up again. Shaking his head, James holds him in place. "Stay. One moment."

Sirius stills. He looks at James expectantly. James takes a deep breath, and then lets out "Holy fucking shit, Si," ending in a moan as he thrusts his hips slightly.

A lust-filled, slightly distracted grin breaks out on Sirius's face. He rocks his hips, a little.

"Yes," James grits out, his hands finally gripping tightly and pulling Sirius's hips down as he pushes up again. Sirius groans, his left hand straying to his straining erection. "Shit, Si, that's good," James gasps, head thrown back against the pillows.

"Yeah," agrees Sirius, though it's mostly lost in another groan, his hips and hands fumbling, slightly awkwardly, to find a steady rhythm.

"Are you — is this all right?" James asks, thrusting a little harder. "Like this?"

Sirius nods quickly a couple of times, though he's clearly not paying especial attention to James's words. He speeds up the movement of his hand, leaning down to kiss James.

James's right hand eases its death grip on Sirius's hip, tangling in his hair. Sirius lets his tongue tangle eagerly with James's for a few moments before, breathless and flushed, he pulls his face away slightly. The rocking of his hips speeds up.

James's hand slides from Sirius's neck, to his shoulder, down his chest. "Let me."

After a brief hesitation, Sirius loosens his fingers around his dick, letting his hand be replaced by James's. The hand still on Sirius's hip clutches even tighter as the other one wraps around his cock.

"James," gasps Sirius, sounding slightly desperate. He returns his hand to its former position, wrapping it over James's around his erection.

James grunts in reply.

"I— _James_ —"

"D'you like that?" James replies, rather breathlessly. "Feel good, Si?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah," James agrees. "Tell me what you want, Si, what —"

"This," is Sirius's articulate reply, while thrusting down firmly.

" _Fuck_ , Si —"

"Just." Sirius's hips come down again. "Like." He attempts to get James's hand to move faster. " _This_."

James gasps, struggling slightly to speed up the movement of both his hand and his hips.

" _James_ ," groans Sirius, staring raptly at the look on the other man's face.

"Yeah," James replies, biting down on his own lower lip. "Wha —"

Seeing this, Sirius's breath leaves him in a rush, and he has to gasp to get it back. "Oh, _fuck_." His teeth catch his own lip, mimicking James.

Lifting his torso slightly off the bed as the hand on Sirius's hip snakes around his back, grabbing the opposite hip, James gives a sharp thrust.

The grip of his hand over James's tightening abruptly, Sirius lets out a sort of loud, strangled groan, his inner muscles spasming and clenching around James's cock as he comes. James watches him in near-awe, his hand slowing its movements while his hips keep theirs up. "Bloody buggering hell," mumbles Sirius a moment later, as he's trying to catch his breath, still riding James.

" _Yes_ ," James agrees, more of a moan than a word. "Si, could you — can I —"

"Anything," answers Sirius, quickly but almost languidly. He smiles. "Fuck, James, anything."

Groaning again, James lets his arm slip from Sirius's waist, as his movements still. His hand touches the side of Sirius's hip, indicating for him to move.

Maybe looking a little confused, but too satisfied to object to much of anything, Sirius slides off of James, slumping on his side on the bed. His smile, however, remains fixed the entire time.

Perhaps blushing a bit, James sits up fully, kneeling on the bed. "C'mere."

Sirius lets his smile slip long enough to throw a questioning look at James. "Hm?"

"Here," James repeats, reaching out for Sirius and placing one hand on either hip once more; left on left and right on right. " _Now_."

Sirius stares at him a moment longer, and then the smile is back. "Oh. Right, then," he replies, rolling onto his stomach in front of James and then propping himself on his knees and forearms.

James just groans, gripping Sirius's hips as he reenters him with a none too gentle thrust. "Oh —"

Sirius grunts, his muscles contracting, almost involuntarily, in response to this invasion.

"Shit, I'm sorry, sorry —"

"No, 's fine," Sirius says hurriedly.

"I'm sorry," James repeats, thrusts growing more erratic. "It's just — you — fuck, Si, so —"

The sated smile has returned to Sirius's face. Experimentally, he clenches his muscles around James on purpose. "Hmm?"

"So fucking — oh, shit, Sirius, do that again —"

His expression taking on a trace of smugness, Sirius does. James lets out another moan, hips bucking wildly by now. "So tight, Si, I can't, I can't, I'm gonna —"

In response, Sirius does it a third time.

One final hard, sharp thrust and James is coming, nails digging into Sirius's skin as he lets out a garbled moan that sounds suspiciously like Sirius's name.

Sirius makes an answering, self-satisfied sound.

Taking a moment to recover, James pulls out with a groan, collapsing onto his stomach next to Sirius. "Bloody fucking sodding _hell_ ," he mumbles into the mattress, the words rather muffled.

Sirius lets his legs slide out from under him, so that he is also stretched out on his stomach. He turns his head to regard James with a warm, happy sort of look. "… _Yeah_."

Turning his head a fraction to look at the other man, James mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"I didn't — didn't _hurt_ you, did I?"

Sirius laughs faintly. He reaches a hand out to stroke James's hair. "Of course you didn't."

"I didn't mean to — I mean, I just…" James trails off, leaning slightly into the touch. "Sorry."

"It's fine," insists Sirius, gently.

"All right," James replies, turning his so that he can plant a kiss on Sirius's hand. " _Merlin_."

Sirius laughs again. "I know."

"No, I mean, _really fucking bloody hell_ Merlin."

" _I know_ ," repeats Sirius, scooting over so their sides are pressed together.

James's arm snakes around Sirius's waist. "That was…"

"…better than before, actually," finishes Sirius.

"Before?"

Sirius grins, a little sheepishly. "By that I meant New Year's."

"Oh." James blinks at him. "Yeah?"

Sirius's expression fades a little. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," replies James quickly. "I mean — do you?"

"Um, kind of definitely — yes."

A rather large grin spreads across James's face. Fortunately, Sirius's grin matches it. "And just think, you'll still be able to sit on that broomstick."

Laughing, James asks, "And what about you?"

"Oh, I never sit on brooms — don't you remember third year?"

"Prat," James grins, shaking his head. "Your _bike_."

Sirius executes some sort of move that might have intended to be a shrug. "I'll apparate to work tomorrow." Grinning even wider, James leans in to kiss him. Hand still in his hair, Sirius pulls him closer, returning the kiss.

Pulling away, James mumbles, "I think I need a nap."

"Fortunately, we are already on our bed."

"Ours, is it?" James asks with another smile.

"Don't worry," Sirius assures him congenially, closing his eyes and snuggling into the bed. "I don't mind sharing it, with you."

"Well then," James mumbles, grabbing his wand off the nighstand. "Nox."

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LiveJournal](http://garderob.livejournal.com/8669.html).


End file.
